We did not find an association between permethrin and cancer in the Agricultural Health Study. In a case-control study of childhood leukemia and residential exposure to persistent organochlorines and PCBs in 35 counties in Northern and Central California found a 2-fold risk of ALL with PCB in the house dust, but no associations for chlordane, DDT, DDE, methoxychlor, or pentachlorophenol. <b>Total exposure and exposure rate:</b> We used the approach of evaluating exposure variables using total and exposure rates in a cohort study of copper smelter worked and found stronger relationships between lung cancer mortality and cumulative arsenic exposure for workers exposed at higher arsenic concentrations than those exposed at lower concentrations. <b>Testicular Cancer:</b> Prediagnostic serum samples from cases and controls in the US Servicemen's STEED Study found that there were decreased risks of TGCT in association with eight PCBs and no association with three other PCBs. <b>Lung Cancer:</b> In EAGLE study, in Lombardy, Italy, we found two haplotypes in EPHX1 to be associated with lung cancer risk. CYP1B1 and CYP2A6 polymorphisms were inversely associated with adenocarcinoma and squamous cell carcinoma risk, respectively, the association between CYP1A1 rs2606345 genotype and lung cancer was modified by intensity of cigarette smoking, suggesting a dose-response mechanism. <b>Pancreatic Cancer:</b> A two-stage GWAS study of pancreatic cancer of 1,896 individuals with pancreatic cancer and 1,939 controls drawn from 13 studies identified an association between 9q34 and pancreatic cancer marked by rs505922; the per-allele odds ratio 1.20. This SNP maps to the first intron of the ABO blood group gene. <b>Viruses</b> We examined whether host genetic factors are associated with cancer in women with human papillomavirus (HPV) infections, and found common variants in Fanconi anemia complementation group A gene FANCA are associated with cervical cancer and that innate immunity SNPs are related to HPV infection. We identified 16 invasive cervical cancers diagnosed during up to 11 years of follow-up of women in a natural history study in Guanacaste. Causes of the failures of screening include insensitive cytology and failure of colposcopy to identify lesions. In NCI/Costa Rica HPV16/18 Vaccine Efficacy Trial methods were developed to compare two HPV tests when one test is only observed on a complex subsample. In the 10,000-woman Guanacaste Cohort Study and the ASCUS-LSIL Triage Study GEE techniques were successfully applied comparing colposcopic impressions from multiple reviewers. <b>Breast Cancer:</b> We reported from the Washington Ashkenazi study that association between carrying a BRCA1 or BRCA2 mutation and mortality form causes other than cancer, suggesting there may be unknown effects of BRCA1/2 mutations on non-neoplastic diseases that cause death at older ages. <b>Biomarkers:</b> In a population-based cohort of 172 210 Austrian adults of total serum cholesterol (TSC) with subsequent cancer, short-term associations of TSC and overall cancer incidence in both men and women were found. For malignancies diagnosed < 5 months after baseline TSC measurement, the highest TSC tertile compared with the lowest tertile was associated with a significantly lower overall cancer risk. To evaluate gastric carcinoma-associated antigen, MG7-Ag, for detection of gastric cancer in a high risk population, a population-based screening for gastric cancer was conducted in, Shandong Province, China. Out of 2710 participants, 148 were determined to be MG7-Ag positive. The sensitivity of MG7-Ag Immuno-PCR assay for the detection of gastric cancer was 77.5% (31/40), and the specificity was 95.6%). Our findings suggest that MG7-Ag with follow-up endoscopy in those with positive MG7-Ag tests may be useful for gastric cancer screening in this high risk population. <b>Leukemia</b> Among 13 486 myeloid malignancy patients (aged 67+) and 160 086 population-based controls from the SEER-Medicare database autoimmune conditions, overall, were associated with an increased risk of acute myeloid leukemia (AML) and myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS). Overall, autoimmune conditions were not associated with chronic myeloid leukaemia or chronic myeloproliferative disorders. <b>Cancer genetics</b> We used fine and functional mapping to follow-up on GWAS results to identify a common variant of MSMB associated with prostate cancer susceptibility. We identified new markers on chromosome 1p and 14q for risk of breast cancer from a multistage GWAS. <b>BMI, physical activity, diet and nutrients:</b> In a follow-up of the Linxian General Population Nutrition Intervention Trial, we showed that the beneficial effects of selenium, vitamin E, and beta-carotene on gastric cancer mortality and overall mortality were still evident up to 10 years after the cessation of supplementation and were consistently greater in younger participants. We studied survival in men who developed prostate cancer during follow-up in the alpha-Tocopherol, beta-Carotene Cancer Prevention Study, a factorial randomized intervention trial. Higher serum alpha-tocopherol at entry into the trial was associated with improved prostate cancer survival, especially among cases who had received the alpha-tocopherol intervention of the trial and who were in the highest quintile of alpha-tocopherol at entry into the trial or at the 3-year follow-up measurement. In adults from the NHANES 1999-2004, body mass index (BMI), waist circumference (WC), and the waist-stature ratio (WSR) were more correlated with each other than with percentage DXA measured body fat for all sex-age groups. Percentage body fat tended to be significantly more correlated with WC than with BMI in men but significantly more correlated with BMI than with WC in women except in the oldest age group. WSR tended to be slightly more correlated with percentage body fat than was WC. Percentile values of BMI, WC, and WSR are shown that correspond to percentiles of percentage body fat increments of 5 percentage points. More than 90% of the sample could be categorized to within one category of percentage body fat by each measure. The NHANES III data found for BMI <18.5, estimates of excess deaths ranged from 0.3% for waist-hip ratio to 2.4% for percentage body fat. All except waist circumference, waist-hip ratio, and waist-stature ratio were greater than zero. For the level equivalent to BMI 25 to <30, the percentage of excess deaths was 0.1% for percentage body fat and negative for all other variables; estimates were significantly below zero only for circumferences and waist-stature ratio. For the level equivalent to BMI > or = 30, estimates ranged from -1.7% for waist circumference to 1.5% for percentage of fat; none were significantly different from zero. Estimates for all-cause mortality, obesity-related causes of death, and other causes of death showed no statistically significant or systematic differences between BMI and other variables.